(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for receiving and restoring data from an optical recording medium exhibiting strong asymmetry in the regenerated RF signal and an apparatus for reading from and/or writing to recording media using such method. More particularly it relates to a digital partial response asymmetry compensation (DPRAC).
(2) Description of Related Art
Optical recording media such as CD, DVD, or Blu-ray disc, are now widely used almost everywhere, not only in the industry, but also in our daily life. Due to the steadily increasing recording speeds as well as the steadily increasing demands and applications of such high speed and high density recorded optical recording media, the RF signal, which is scanned from the recording medium, becomes more and more deteriorated. Especially the inter-symbol interference (ISI) and the asymmetry of the RF signal are a challenge for signal processing. Therefore, the development of a system for reliable and fast data restoring from such an optical recording medium having a strong asymmetrical RF signal, has become very important. With conventional methods it is difficult to restore the data correctly and quickly.